A New Day
by Kativa-chan
Summary: AU. Prince Vegeta narrowly escapes to Earth to get away from his tormentor, Kakarot. How will things change now that Vegeta, and not Kakarot, is the saiyan to protect the Earth? And what of Kakarot, he wouldn't just let Vegeta get away, would he? What will happen on Earth when the evil Kakarot shows up? Long story. Some yaoi at times. Rating will rise. Read inside for more info.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

So I've been re-watching Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, so I've been having tons of idea's for a new story, and this was the first one to pop into my head!

**Be aware**, there is some **yaoi** in this. **One-sided, non-consensual**. I know, I know, I'm sure a lot of you don't like it. But I promise you it is not solely what this story is focusing on. A major point of this story is Vegeta on Earth, trying to get away and forget about Kakarot. I will warn you all if there is going to be a large yaoi scene. Only between Kakarot and Vegeta, and like I said, one-sided. Vegeta will end up with Bulma in this (Because who doesn't love those two?!)

So Vegeta and Kakarot have sort of switched places. Vegeta will be (somewhat) good, and protect people, and Kakarot will be evil (and maybe turn somewhat good).

Since the ages in this are different, I'll post the ages of the characters in each chapter for a while, just so every one knows the ages. Yes, Kakarot is older than Vegeta.

Ages

Kakarot: 18

Radditz: 20

Vegeta: 14

* * *

Young Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, ran with great speed as he by passed several doors, ignoring anyone who was shouting his name, telling him to stop, and ignoring the strong power that was following him behind, beeping on his scouter, as if to warn him of the dangers coming. If he stopped, he'd get caught, and his plan would be ruined. Everything he planned so hard for would be useless if he was caught.

"Damn you Kakarot. How did you even figure out I was trying to escape? Who in this world told you?! There's no way you or even Frieza could have figured any of this out on your own." Vegeta asked himself, clenching his fists in anger.

"If I find out who the traitor is...I'll make sure that they pay for this!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta always wondered how a low class Saiyan like Kakarot was able to become so strong. Stronger than Vegeta himself, and become Frieza's right hand man. It was because of Kakarot that the saiyan race only now existed of himself, Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot's older brother, Radditz. Kakarot had tipped off Frieza about the uprising of the Saiyans, to be led by King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) and Bardock (Radditz and Kakarot's father). The Saiyans were a strong and powerful race. They were also very proud, and would never betray one another. Other races couldn't believe that one of the saiyan's own people would betray them. All for promised power, and a little something extra.

"Vegeta, you're fully aware that you can't escape me, correct? Aside from power, Frieza also promised me, you, in return. So if you think you're going to get away," The voice paused for a second, causing Vegeta to pause for a moment and shift his attention behind him, to where he knew Kakarot would be. Kakarot wasn't anywhere nearby, yet he sounded so close! His power had also completely disappeared from Vegeta's scouter.

"You're mistaken!" Kakarot yelled, suddenly appearing in front of Vegeta, kicking him to the ground in surprise.

"No!" Vegeta yelled. It was his own fault. He let his guard down. He was taught by his father in training to never let his guard down, and now everything was over. His plan, his escape, everything! He was going to live as Kakarot's plaything for the rest of his life!

"Come now prince, it isn't all bad! Although, I was going to wait until you were at least sixteen, but now you give me no choice! I'll bind you to me so you'll never be able to escape!" Kakarot smirked, and Vegeta's heart sank. He held onto Vegeta's wrists tightly, as his other hand slowly trailed up the princes thigh.

"No! No! I refuse to go down," He paused, squirming out of Kakarot's grasp just enough to release his arms.

"Without a fight!" He yelled, blasting Kakarot in the face, effectively catching him off guard, throwing him backwards slightly in shock. He hadn't expected Vegeta to hit him with such a powerful blast. Especially when Vegeta was caught in his grasp like he was. Normally, Vegeta would tense up and freeze completely in fear.

Within seconds, Vegeta was at the entrance of a small pod. He paused for a moment, before turning to the others nearby. With quick thinking, he blew them up, one by one, until the only one in tact was the one that was in front of him. He had to destroy them all, so he wouldn't be followed. At least not right away. The planet they were currently on was somewhat small, and this launch pad was the only one on the planet. So it was the only way for anyone to get off the planet.

Frieza owned many planets, and ruled over many races. Vegeta had no doubt in his mind that Frieza would have the launch pad up and running in under a day, but Vegeta planned to be long gone by then. And if he destroyed the main tower, there would be no way for anyone to trace his pod.

"NO!" Kakarot yelled, regaining his composure. He was on Vegeta quickly, tossing him to the ground, and pinning him down.

"I will _not_ let you escape you insolent little brat!" He yelled, shoving his elbow into the young teens stomach, causing Vegeta to go into a coughing fit. He hated it. He hated being this weak. He hated always being at Kakarot's mercy! It made no sense to him that such a low class warrior was able to beat him, the prince!

Vegeta winced slightly as Kakarot started attacking him with punches. They were quick, harsh jabs, meant to weaken him so he would have to chance of escape.

"Final Flash!" A voice yelled, followed by a large energy beam, which effectively knocked Kakarot off of Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta, hurry up! Get out of here before he gets up, go! I'll hold him off!"

"But Radditz-" Vegeta started, only to be interrupted by his friend.

"Go! You don't have much time! I'll hold him off." Radditz replied, standing his ground, waiting for his younger brother to get up. He knew Kakarot would be angry, and he'd be ready. Radditz knew he was weaker than his brother, but he was strong enough to hold him off while Vegeta escaped.

"Get out of here! What are you waiting for!" He yelled, eyes widening as he was attacked from behind.

"Thank you...Radditz." Vegeta smiled as he made his way over to the pod. He was somewhat injured from Kakarot's punches, but was able to make it to the pod and close it. He noticed that Radditz had already punched in the coordinates to a planet, so Vegeta hit launch.

_Launching in 5...4...3...2...1..._

"NO!" Kakarot yelled, abandoning his attack on Radditz and took to the sky, hands poised to attack the pod that Vegeta was escaping in.

"No, I won't let you, HA!" Radditz yelled as he launched a ki blast, aiming it towards Kakarot's own, causing the two blasts to mix together and explode, successfully missing Vegeta's pod, as it shot off to the unknown.

"Thanks Radditz, I won't forget this. Now, let me make sure that this pod is going to Yardrat like I planned." Vegeta pressed a few buttons, causing a small screen to pop up.

_Destination: Earth. Estimated time of arrival: Two months_

"_E-arth_?! What the hell is _E-arth_? Damn it Radditz! You had _one_ job!"

"Where did you send him?" Kakarot asked, rage obvious in his voice.

"Oh, you mean he didn't tell you, little brother?" Radditz teased, trying to keep himself, and Kakarot calm. He hated his brother. Hated him for everything he did to their family. To their planet. To their people. He wasn't going to let Kakarot harm the prince as well!

"Radditz! You better tell me, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't worry Kakarot. Frieza will kill us both once he finds out that Vegeta has escaped."

* * *

So, tell me what you think please! Suggestions or anything? Please let me know!

Review please!


End file.
